


47. This is how I fight

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Peggy Carter's fighting style</p>
            </blockquote>





	47. This is how I fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and do an actual character study poem after season one (here's me still hoping for a season two)

I don't have time for this  
for 'that's not how ladies fight'  
I'm just as deadly with a kiss  
as I am with whatever blunt object is in sight

I don't have time to wait around  
while you play with your gun  
I know how to stand my ground  
when there is work that needs to be done

I don't have time for you  
if you think I'm just a pretty face  
I know a trick, I know just what to do  
to get ahead in this childish race


End file.
